ScreaM
|} Adil "ScreaM" Benrlitom (ur. 2 lipca 1994) jest belgijskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO marokańskiego pochodzenia, który obecnie gra w drużynie G2 Esports. Drużyny *2012-09-06 – 2012-09-20 - 35px|Francja Epsilon eSports *2012-09-20 – 2012-11-14 - 35px|Francja Millenium *2012-12-15 – 2013-01-09 - 35px|Francja Imaginary Gaming *2013-01-16 – 2013-12-31 - 35px|Francja VeryGames *2014-01-07 – 2014-09-03 - 35px|Francja Titan *2014-09-03 – 2014-09-06 - 35px|Francja BST *2014-09-06 – 2015-05-05 - 35px|Francja Epsilon eSports *2015-05-05 – 2015-09-11 - 35px|UE Team Kinguin *2015-09-11 – 2015-09-23 - 35px|UE Gamers2 *2015-09-23 – 2016-01-13 - 35px|Francja Titan *2016-01-13 – 2016-02-01 - 35px|Francja ex-Titan *2016-02-01 – nadal - 35px|Francja G2 Esports Historia 2011 *'14 lutego 2011' ScreaM dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w Counter-Strike: Source o nazwie 3DMAX. 2012 *Pierwszą drużyną w CS:GO ScreaM'a była Epsilon eSports, do której dołączył 6 września 2012 roku, lecz był w niej zaledwie dwa tygodnie i później dołączył do Millenium. *'14 listopada 2012' - ScreaM razem ze składem opuścił drużynę Millenium i pozostał bez drużyny. *'15 grudnia 2012' - ScreaM dołączył do drużyny Imaginary Gaming. 2013 *'9 stycznia 2013' - ScreaM opuścił Imaginary Gaming i po tygodniu dołączył do VeryGames. *'31 grudnia 2013' - Cały skład VeryGames rozpadł się szukając nowej organizacji. *ScreaM zajął 7. miejsce w rankingu HLTV najlepszych graczy CS:GO. 2014 *'7 stycznia 2014' - Cały skład byłego VeryGames dołączył do organizacji Titan. *'26 lipca 2014' - ScreaM razem ze składem Titan: 30px|Francja NBK, 30px|Francja kennyS, 30px|Francja SmithZz oraz 30px|Belgia Ex6TenZ dostał się na turniej ESL One Cologne 2014. *'3 września 2014' - ScreaM opuścił drużynę Titan i dołączył do BST, lecz tylko na 3 dni i później dołączył do organizacji Epsilon eSports. 2015 *'19 stycznia 2015' W konsoli została wyświetlona informacja o banie dla ScreaM'a, co było oczywiście żartem ze strony admina. *'6 lutego 2015' - Skład Epsilon eSports, a dokładniej: fxy0, Uzzziii, B1GGY oraz GMX został zbanowany za ustawianie meczów. Jedynie ScreaM nie został zbanowany, gdyż nie był w to zamieszany. *'5 maja 2015' - ScreaM dołączył do międzyeuropejskiej drużyny o nazwie Team Kinguin, w składzie: 30px|Szwecja Maikelele, 30px|Norwegia rain, 30px|Szwecja SKYTTEN oraz 30px|Portugalia fox. *'25 lipca 2015' - - ScreaM razem ze składem Team Kinguin: 30px|Szwecja Maikelele, 30px|Szwecja dennis, 30px|Norwegia rain oraz 30px|Portugalia fox dostał się na turniej ESL One Cologne 2015. *'11 września 2015' - Cały skład Team Kinguin został przejęty przez Gamers2. *'23 września 2015' - ScreaM dołączył do drużyny Titan eSports za 30px|Szwajcaria Maniaca. *'25 września 2015' - ScreaM razem ze składem Titan: 30px|Francja RpK, 30px|Francja shox, 30px|Francja SmithZz oraz 30px|Belgia Ex6TenZ dostał się na turniej DreamHack Cluj-Napoca 2015. 2016 *'13 stycznia 2016' - Organizacja Titan zaprzestała działalności i skład szukał nowej organizacji. *'1 lutego 2016' - Skład byłego Titan został przejęty przez organizację G2 Esports. *'27 lutego 2016' - ScreaM razem ze składem G2 Esports: 30px|Francja RpK, 30px|Francja shox, 30px|Francja SmithZz oraz 30px|Belgia Ex6TenZ dostał się na turniej MLG Columbus 2016. *'12 czerwca 2016' - ScreaM razem ze składem G2 Esports: 30px|Francja RpK, 30px|Francja shox, 30px|Francja SmithZz oraz 30px|Francja bodyy dostał się na turniej ESL One Cologne 2016. *'18 grudnia 2016' - ScreaM razem ze składem G2 Esports: 30px|Francja RpK, 30px|Francja shox, 30px|Francja SmithZz oraz 30px|Francja bodyy dostał się na turniej ELEAGUE Major 2017. *ScreaM zajął 9. miejsce w rankingu HLTV najlepszych graczy CS:GO. Ciekawostki *Jego rodzina przeprowadziła się z 35px|Maroko Maroka do 35px|Belgia Belgii. *Potrafi mówić po 35px|Francja francusku, 35px|Anglia angielsku oraz po arabsku. *W styczniu 2015 roku podczas meczu 35px|Francja Epsilon eSports z 35px|Bułgaria GPlay.bg w konsoli została wyświetlona informacja, że ScreaM dostał blokadę VAC, lecz okazało się, że to był nieszkodliwy żart admina Faceit. Po dokonaniu tego żartu admin został zwolniony.Admin relieved faceit duties vac ban joke (język angielski) *ScreaM jest uznawany za "mistrza strzałów w głowę". Większość jego zabójstw to zabójstwa strzałem w głowę. *Był członkiem drużyny Epsilon eSports podczas gdy wybuchł skandal obstawiania skinów na mecze i specjalnego przegrania tegoż meczu. Jako jedyny członek nie dostał blokady, ponieważ jak sam Robin "GMX" Stahmer napisał "ScreaM nie brał udziału w planie obstawiania meczy. Sam ScreaM nawet o tym nie wiedział.UPDATE: CS:GO player GMX claims ScreaM didn't throw the match *Jest fanem Dragon Ball'a. Osiągnięcia '35px|Francja Imaginary Gaming' *Trzecie miejsce StarLadder StarSeries IV (2012) '35px|Francja VeryGames' *Trzecie miejsce Fnatic FragOut League Season 1 (2013) *Trzecie miejsce Esports Heaven: Vienna (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Major Series One - Spring 2013: Cup 4 (2013) *Czwarte miejsce Copenhagen Games 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce Mad Catz Invitational: Birmingham (2013) *3/4 miejsce EMS One Spring Season (2013) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Global Finals Season 13 (2013) *3/4 miejsce ESL Major Series One - Summer 2013: Cup 3 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Major Series One - Summer 2013 (2013) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Invite Season 14 - Europa (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Cup July 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce Mad Catz Invitational: Cologne (2013) *3/4 miejsce ESL Major Series One - Fall 2013: Cup 1 (2013) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Cup August 2013 (2013) *Drugie miejsce ESL Major Series One - Fall 2013: Cup 2 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder StarSeries VII (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Cup September 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce EMS One Fall Season (2013) *Drugie miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2013 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce MSI Beat IT 2013 (2013) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 (2013) *5/8 miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 1 (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 15 - Europe (2013) '35px|Francja Titan' *Drugie miejsce ESEA Season 15, ESEA Global Finals Season 15 (2014) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Global Finals Season 15 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Invitational I (2014) *9/12 miejsce ESL One Katowice 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce Fragbite Masters - Spring 2014 (2014) *5/8 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2014 (2014) *Trzecie miejsce StarLadder StarSeries IX (2014) *Trzecie miejsce FACEIT Spring League 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Hitbox Arena Championship 1 (2014) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 - Finały kwalifikacji online (2014) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity G3 (2014) *9/12 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 (2014) '35px|Francja Epsilon eSports' *Pierwsze miejsce Millenium Showmatch 1 (2014) *Czwarte miejsce StarLadder StarSeries XI (2014) *Drugie miejsce NVIDIA Showmatch (2015) '35px|UE Team Kinguin' *Drugie miejsce Alienware Area 51 Cup 2 (2015) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2015 - Kwalifikacje BYOC (2015) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gaming Paradise - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2015) *1/7 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 - Europejskie kwalifikacje online 2 (2015) *5/6 miejsce FACEIT 2015 Stage 2 Finals (2015) *1/4 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 - Europejskie kwalifikacje offline (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Championship Series: Season 1 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje 1 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Arena 2 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Season 8 Professional Placement - Europa (2015) *5/8 miejsce ESL One Cologne 2015 (2015) *1/2 miejsce FACEIT League 2015 Stage 3 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2015) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Championship Series: Season 1 - Ostatnia szansa (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Gaming Paradise 2015 (2015) '35px|UE Gamers2' *5/6 miejsce DreamHack London 2015 (2015) '35px|Belgia Belgia' *1/8 miejsce TWC 2015: Europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Francja Titan' *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Stockholm 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Season 8 Professional Europe (2015) *9/12 miejsce DreamHack Open Cluj Napoca 2015 (2015) *5 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2 - Europa (2015) *3/4 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries XIV: Europa (2015) *3/4 miejsce Red Dot Invitational (2016) '35px|Francja ex-Titan' *7/8 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries XIV Finals (2016) *1/4 miejsce Global eSports Cup - Season 1 - Europejski etap grupowy 2 (2016) '35px|Francja G2 Esports' *5/6 miejsce Global eSports Cup - Season 1 (2016) *Trzecie miejsce ESL Expo Barcelona (2016) *1/4 miejsce MLG Major Championship: Columbus - Kwalifikacje (2016) *9/12 miejsce MLG Major Championship: Columbus (2016) *1/2 miejsce Esports Championship Series - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) *13/16 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 (2016) *Czwarte miejsce ESL Pro League Season 3 - Europa (2016) *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro League Season 3: Finały (2016) *Drugie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 1 - Europa (2016) *6/8 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2016 - Kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 1 - Finały (2016) *13/16 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2016 (2016) *11/14 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 1 (2016) *1/4 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 2 (2016) *8 miejsce ESL One: New York 2016 (2016) '35px|Belgia Sector One' *Pierwsze miejsce ESWC 2016 - Kwalifikacje Beneluksu (2016) '35px|Francja G2 Esports' *9 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 4 - Europa (2016) *5/6 miejsce EPICENTER 2016 (2016) *9/12 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 (2016) *Drugie miejsce Northern Arena 2016 - Montreal (2016) *5/6 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XI Oakland (2016) *5 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Europa (2016) *6/8 miejsce ELEAGUE Major 2017 - Kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 - Europejskie kwalifikacje - Rezerwowy spot (2017) Najważniejsze momenty *CS:GO Best of Scream Stream *CS:GO | Adil "ScreaM" Benrlitom – TOP 10 SICK MOMENTS *CS:GO | Adil "ScreaM" Benrlitom - Headshot Machine Movie *CS:GO | Adil "ScreaM" Benrlitom | More Twitch Highlights *CSGO: Adil "ScreaM" Benrlitom 2015 Highlights *FACEIT League 2015 Stage 2 Finals: ScreaM vs. Virtus.pro *SLTV StarSeries IX: ScreaM vs. MayaM *Millenium Showmatch: ScreaM vs. CPH Wolves *DreamHack Summer 2014: ScreaM vs. NiP *AMD Sapphire Invitational: ScreaM vs k1ck - ACE with 5 HS! *ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2: ScreaM vs. mousesports *AMD Sapphire Invitational: ScreaM vs ESC Gaming - 4 deagle oneshots *EMS One Katowice 2014: ScreaM vs. HellRaisers *Mad Catz Invitational: ScreaM vs ALTERNATE *SLTV StarSeries XI: ScreaM vs. LDLC *DreamHack Open Summer 2015: ScreaM vs. Natus Vincere *CEVO-P Season 8 Finals: ScreaM vs. Na`Vi *ESWC 2013 : ScreaM vs. fnatic *SLTV StarSeries IX: ScreaM vs. Courage *Copenhagen Games 2014: ScreaM vs. LDLC *Red Dot Invitational: ScreaM vs. ? *Game Show Global eSports Cup: ScreaM vs. NiP *ScreaM - MVP of ECS Season 1 Finals Naklejki z autografem gracza ESL One Cologne 2015 150px150px150px DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 150px150px150px MLG Columbus 2016 150px150px ESL One Cologne 2016 150px150px ELEAGUE Major 2017 150px150px Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Belgijscy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Marokańscy gracze